El aroma de un error
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha comienza a sentir una sed de venganza que no sentía desde que decidió, al ser un simple niño, asesinar a su hermano mayor. Necesita saber qué es lo que pasa, y se entera de una manera no muy agradable, aquello que lo tiene sin dormir: Naruto y Sakura van a casarse. Así que decide tomar venganza, despechado y furioso.


_**El aroma de un error.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia.**

* * *

Lo había sentido antes. Hacía tiempo que esa sensación que lo invadía había desaparecido al asesinar a Itachi, pero… había vuelto. Esa sensación que le llenaba el alma de odio, que le hacía revolvérsele las tripas, apretar la quijada y gruñir constantemente… había vuelto. ¿La causa? Ni él mismo la sabía. Nunca antes había tenido una corazonada de tal magnitud que lo hiciera despertar de nuevo su sed de venganza. Eso quería, sí. Lo que cualquier vengador como él quería: _venganza_. Pero, ¿vengarse de quién?

Se dio vueltas en la cama; aún era de madrugada, tal vez las dos o las tres; no lo sabía. Se había despertado después de una pesadilla que ni siquiera recordaba. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Tal vez sería la presión a la que a diario se enfrentaba, en especial esa última y agotadora semana. Karín había estado el triple de fastidiosa que otros días; Suigetsu le rompía las bolas con cada idiotez que decía o hacía, y Jûgo había tenido arranques de ira por cualquier cosa. El Uchiha estaba estresado, no tenía tiempo de pensar en un plan concreto para vengar la muerte de su clan, para destruir a la odiosa Konoha. No tenía cabeza para nada. Sólo estrés y esa sed de venganza. Esa sed que creía haber abandonado el día en que, de la boca de Madara Uchiha, supo la verdadera razón por la cual Itachi había asesinado a sus padres. Ni siquiera había sentido eso cuando decidió destruir Konoha.

—Trata de dormir, Sasuke—se dijo, apretando los ojos. Era inútil. Ahora no sólo tenía estrés y sed de venganza, ahora también tenía insomnio—. ¡Maldición! ¡Trata de dormir!

Claro, como si gritando se arreglara todo…

* * *

 ** _Ya en el desayuno…_**

* * *

— ¿No dormiste bien, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Karín. Sasuke, con una expresión somnolienta pero irritada, respondió.

—¿Tengo cara de haber dormido bien, tonta?

La pelirroja torció la boca y frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Sasuke, y comenzó a servir el desayuno.

El Uchiha miró con poco interés el plato con aquella pasta café y pensó: " _¿En qué clase de mediocre vida me vine a meter?_ ".

—Cada vez es más horrible—se burló Suigetsu, dejando caer desde arriba una cucharada de la horrible vasca en el plato, salpicando al resto del equipo Taka.

—Si no te gusta, ¡adelante! —gritó Karín ofendida. Sasuke alzó la mirada indiferente, mirando la expresión burlesca de Suigetsu—, si no te gusta—continuó Karín—, si te asquea mi estofado vegetariano y alto en proteínas, puedes ir allá adentro y cocinar tú mismo algo que sea digno de tu paladar.

Suigetsu levantó su vaso brindando en el aire, bebió, se levantó y le dijo a Sasuke:

—Este sujeto es vegano, al igual que esta maldita bruja. A mí me gusta la carne—dijo golpeando su pecho con la palma—, y aquí cerca venden barbacoas muy buenas—Sasuke lo miró con un granito de interés, el peliblanco continuó—. Podemos ir, yo invito. Y luego, si quieres vamos a unas aguas termales que hay aquí cerca.

Sasuke lo meditó un poco; no le gustaba tomar decisiones apresuradas. Miró a Jûgo, quien estaba con la cara agachada comiendo, al igual que Karín. Resopló con hastío y apoyó las palmas sobre la mesa para levantarse. Caminó hacia la salida con Suigetsu atrás de él, quien meneaba la mano con burla y en la cara, una sonrisa bufona mostrando sus colmillos.

Ese era el pan de cada día de nuestro apreciado Sasuke Uchiha al lado de Taka. Una monótona vida de la cual estaba harto. Algo le hacía falta, y no lo quería aceptar; lo necesitaba desde que había escapado de Konoha cinco años atrás. Era lo único que había hecho que su corazón, escondido en lo más hondo de su pecho, sintiera algo más que odio. Bueno, Naruto fue su primer vínculo emocional, aquel idiota, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, ese niño lo quiso como a un hermano, pero… había alguien más. Alguien más le hacía falta, y no era el perdedor de Naruto. Luchaba por no aceptarlo, apretaba los dientes, los ojos, y los puños, y…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Suigetsu al notar la rabieta del moreno, quien dejó de hacer presión sobre sus puños y mandíbula, y sin abrir los ojos respondió circunspectamente:

—¿Tengo motivos para no estar bien? —y siguió pensando en aquello que necesitaba. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y continuó andando un poco atrás de Sasuke. Luego pensó: " _¿Qué más da si no lo dices, Sasuke-kun? Igual se nota que no estás nada bien_ ".

Llegaron al restaurante y al tener su comida ya lista, Suigetsu la devoró cual cerdo, mientras que Sasuke, con la cara apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, miraba al vacío. ¿Aceptar que la necesitaba? Ni hablar. Los Uchiha se distinguían por ser orgullosos y tercos cual mulas. Pero esos cinco largos y agotantes años sin ella—la mitad al lado de Orochimaru asechándolo y la otra, con su equipo apestoso y monótono—, habían sido los peores de su vida. Sin duda aceptar que extrañaba a aquella chica de cabello rosado como la flor del cerezo, y profundos ojos color jade, no le ayudaría en nada. Y aún se lamentaba de no haberla llevado consigo hacía cinco años, cuando ella lo intentó detener para que no se fuese de la aldea, o cuando la vio por última vez en la vieja guarida de Orochimaru; el recuerdo era claro: Sakura, bella, radiante y persistente; el cabello alborotado y las rodillas raspadas, insistiendo en llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, amándolo como nadie lo hizo. Y él: frío, indiferente y sádico, inhumano… insensible. Parado allá, en la superficie y a punto de asesinarla a ella y a Naruto, a punto de matar al amor de su vida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en ese momento? " _No, no, no… cierra la boca_ ", se dijo " _deja de pensar en esas idioteces. Tú no la extrañas, no la necesitas. No necesitas de nadie para destruir Konoha, no necesitas de nadie para vivir_ ".

" _La necesitas para ser feliz_ ", dijo una voz en su interior. " _Cierra la maldita boca_ ", se dijo. " _¿En qué te estás convirtiendo, Sasuke? Esta mediocridad te está afectando_ ".

No era la mediocridad. Era su necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien. Pero sólo Sakura podía hacerle sentir eso. Las demás mujeres solían incomodarlo y provocarle asco. Ella no. Pero ¿aceptarlo? Jamás.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso? —preguntó Suigetsu con la boca llena de comida. Sasuke deslizó el plato sobre la mesa para hacerlo llegar a su hambriento colega.

Luego de que el hombre de agua terminase de comer, decidieron ir a las aguas termales según el plan. Se desnudaron y se metieron en el agua; posteriormente pidieron una botella de sake, de la cual cada quien se sirvió un vaso. Sasuke se sintió relajado, el humo del lugar le llenó los pulmones, y en cada exhalación se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

—No sabes de lo que me enteré—comentó Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia—. Habrá boda en Konoha en dos semanas. Es tu amigo, ese… el que… el raro. El Jinchuri…

—¿Naruto? —lo interrumpió Sasuke con bastante interés en su mirada.

—¡Sí! Ese—exclamó Suigetsu chasqueando los dedos—. Ese es el que se casa.

—Y con… ¿y con quién?

—Con una chica que se hace llamar Sakura—Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, Suigetsu no notó este gesto y continuó:

—Me contaron que se casan en Kumogakure dentro de dos semanas.

" _No, no, no, no_ ". Era obvio que tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían juntos. Pero igual… dolía. Sasuke apretó con tal fuerza el vaso, que se rompió. Suigetsu se estremeció ante esto.

—Vaya, sí que te afectó. Creí que te alegrarías—insinuó con una sonrisa taimada.

—No me importa—mintió Sasuke viendo la sangre en su palma. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y continuó relajándose.

* * *

 ** _En Konoha…_**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Se sentía realmente feliz. Quién diría que, desde aquella confesión de amor en la Tierra de Hierro, se hicieron inseparables. No podía estar sin ella. La amaba y ahora sería su esposa. Era fastidioso todo ese asunto de la boda. El banquete, los invitados, el vestido… bueno, con él no hubo problema, eligió un kimono color naranja con negro en las orillas de las mangas y pequeños espirales en el lazo azul que se ataba a su cintura. A pesar de que todos decían que el atuendo no era propio para una boda, él terminó ganando. Pero Sakura no quería un kimono cualquiera, además no lo dejaba acompañarla a las tiendas.

 _—Sakura-chan, por favor déjame ir contigo'ttebayo._

 _—No, Naruto. Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda._

 _—No seas supersticiosa, por favor déjame ir contigo y de paso te ayudo a elegir._

 _— ¡Te dije que iré con Ino!_

Insistir no servía de nada, así que decidió hacerlo _por la fuerza_.

 _Ding, dong_ , sonó el timbre en la casa del clan Haruno. Sakura se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con Ino.

Caminaron rumbo a la sastrería mientras Sakura hablaba sobre lo amable que había sido Sai al ayudarle a dibujar el diseño que ella misma había creado, Ino sólo la escuchaba sin decir nada.

—Estás muy callada, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Sakura. Ino asintió.

—Sólo me siento algo cansada, no es nada.

Entraron a la sastrería y saludaron al viejo sastre.

— ¿Ya se decidieron por algún modelo?

—Seguro—confirmó Sakura al sastre al momento de sacar de su bolso un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad; lo entregó al sastre. Ino intentó husmear mientras el anciano lo mantenía a la vista, pero el anciano lo dobló, miró con recelo a la rubia y lo guardó en un cajón. Luego el sastre le dijo a Sakura que podría pasar por el kimono dentro de tres días.

* * *

 ** _En la Tierra de Arroz…_**

* * *

" _Acéptalo, la odias_ " se dijo Sasuke, sentado a la orilla del tejado de la cabaña en la que se hospedaba. " _Tienes que asesinarla por el daño que te hace. Fue una vil traición…_ "

Así que era eso. Sakura y Naruto iban a casarse, era lo que le agobiaba tanto; el perdedor de Naruto, ¿con Sakura? No, no podía ser posible. Era cierto que Naruto era un buen muchacho, pero… de ahí a que Sakura se enamorase de él, ni hablar.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿no irás a dormir? —preguntó Karín desde abajo. Sasuke la ignoró, ella subió y se sentó junto a él.

—Estás viendo el cielo nocturno, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Las estrellas—dijo Sasuke con melancolía.

—Oh…—dijo Karín—. No son tan especiales, Sasuke-kun. Son tan sólo cuerpos celestes compuestos de gas condensado—Sasuke la miró, abrió la boca para hablar pero ella le interrumpió—; brillan a causa de la radiación generada en su interior por reacciones simplemente termonucleares… y al cabo de unos cuantos millones de años crecen, explotan y se convierten en un montón de polvo estelar, o simplemente se apagan.

Sasuke resopló con hastío al notar la insensibilidad de Karín.

* * *

 _— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la dulce y pequeña Sakura. Sasuke, sentado a la orilla del tejado de su casa, volteó a mirarla, ella le sonreía. Luego retornó su mirada al cielo estrellado. Su endrino cabello obtenía un brillo especial con la tenue luz de la luna._

 _—Con que… viendo las estrellas, ¿eh? —insistió Sakura. Sasuke gruñó a manera de respuesta. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, quien se sobresaltó al sentir tan cerca a su compañera._

 _—Esa me gusta—dijo ella señalando el puntito más brillante del cielo. Sasuke echó una risilla burlona._

 _—Eso no es una estrella—dijo—, es un planeta que está reflejando la luz del sol, tonta._

 _— ¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas, Sasuke-kun?_

 _—No lo sé, deja de molestarme a mí y búscate otro tonto para que te hable de astronomía, fastidiosa._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero, pero no se fue. Era normal ese tipo de comentarios groseros de parte de Sasuke, así que no le afectó demasiado._

 _—Las estrellas son bellísimas—dijo Sakura. Sasuke ignoró el comentario, pero a decir verdad, creía lo mismo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Sakura era realmente linda, la única chica capaz de enternecerlo—. Son lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo—continuó diciendo emocionada. Sasuke sonrió un poco._

 _—A mí y a Naruto suelen compararnos con la luna y el sol. El sol es brillante, llama la atención de todos y la luna es mucho menos brillante, casi no la vemos porque sale de noche y pasa desapercibida. Yo soy como la luna, yo paso desapercibido y además…_

 _—Yo creo que la luna es más bonita que el sol—lo interrumpió ella. Volteó a mirarla con cierto interés—, y creo que, a pesar de que pases desapercibido ante los demás, eres igual o más especial que el sol._

 _—Qué patética eres, Sakura—renegó el Uchiha, pero por dentro de sí, sentía algo especial al saber que ella lo aceptaba._

* * *

—Es increíble que arruines uno de los pocos momentos cursis de mi vida con tu fría ciencia, Karín—dijo Sasuke y se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a saciar mi sed—dijo él con tono misterioso en su voz. De un salto abandonó el tejado en donde se encontraba.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la aldea de Konoha para reclamar lo que era suyo.

* * *

 ** _Dos días más tarde, en Konoha…_**

* * *

—Perdón por llegar tarde, Sakura—se disculpó Ino. Sakura sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos por el vestido.

Llegaron a la sastrería y el viejo entregó el pedido en una caja. Llegaron a casa de Sakura y ésta dijo:

—Voy al baño a probarme el vestido, espérame aquí.

La pelirosa se dio media vuelta y entró al baño. Ino se dejó caer en el sillón y una nube de humo la rodeó… ¡era Naruto! Había usado un _Henge no jutsu_ o técnica de transformación para lucir igual que Ino, quien había ido a una misión de improviso y había dejado el recado a Naruto para que Sakura no la esperase para ir con el sastre a entregar el diseño y a recoger el vestido.

—Ser mujer es muy cansado—se dijo susurrando. Momentos después, Sakura salió del baño sin darle tiempo a Naruto de transformarse. Vestía un kimono blanco con pequeñas florecillas de cerezo bordadas con hilos de oro; las orillas de las mangas, la base y el lazo a la cintura eran color rosa satinado. Tenía el cabello recogido en un pequeño tocado con dos palillos de madera.

—Me parece magnífico, Ino, ¿tú que opi…? ¡¿NARUTO?! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

El rubio echó un salto de susto y se tapó la cara con un cojín.

— ¡Lo siento'tebbayo! —gritó, pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente.

—No puedo creer que sea tan terco—renegó Sakura y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse—. Sólo espero que esa superstición de no ver el vestido antes de la boda, sea mentira—dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Entró al baño; retiró los palillos y su cabello se dejó caer a sus hombros.

—La vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, ¿o no, Sakura? —preguntó la gruesa voz de Sasuke justo detrás de Sakura, quien, al escucharlo abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y sintió cómo se le dificultaba introducir aire a sus pulmones—. Un día estás enamorada de mí, al otro quieres matarme, y mañana te casas con mi mejor amigo. Vaya vueltas que da la vida—continuó diciendo.

Sakura giró lentamente hacia atrás. Ahí estaba él, su endrino cabello y sus ojos nielizados resplandecían con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. A pesar de la rabia contenida en sus palabras, mostraba una expresión sosegada y serena; una suave ráfaga de viento movía sus mechones lacios.

—Vendrás conmigo, Sakura—dijo Sasuke y la tomó en brazos, escapó con ella por la ventana. Metros atrás, Naruto recobró la consciencia. Se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió al baño a disculparse. Luego de tocar la puerta sin obtener respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse, así que derribó la puerta de una patada. Sakura no estaba y la ventana abierta dejaba entrar un viento más o menos fuerte que revoloteaba las cortinas. Sin dudarlo saltó por la ventana y corrió sin rumbo, sin encontrar rastro de su prometida.

¿Qué mierda había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente?

* * *

 ** _Horas después…_**

* * *

Jadeando, empapado en sudor y falto de aire, Naruto seguía corriendo. Logró ver con dificultad que a algunos metros delante de él alguien corría con Sakura en brazos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar al ninja que se había llevado a su mujer. Las hojas y las ramas de los árboles no le dejaban ver el atuendo, sólo distinguió que aquel ninja usaba una camiseta gris azulada sin mangas, un lazo morado y un pantalón ninja negro. Aunque… ese lazo morado era idéntico al que solían usar los discípulos de… y ese símbolo en la espalda parecía ser el del clan… esa katana, ese endrino cabello… era…

— ¡SASUKE! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creo que tenemos compañía—se dijo el Uchiha con burla y una sonrisa cínica. Sakura estaba metida en un Genjutsu, por lo tanto no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía. Sasuke sintió a Naruto más cerca. De un salto bajó del árbol donde se encontraba y puso a Sakura a salvo detrás de unos troncos. Naruto le siguió el paso y aterrizó justo frente al pelinegro.

—Sasuke—dijo Naruto con furia en su tono de voz, su pupila se alargó, pero su iris seguía siendo azul. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Iba a darle un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero éste lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca para luego burlarse.

—Sigues siendo igual o más débil que la última vez.

Naruto miraba sombríamente hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía la respiración entrecortada. Sasuke seguía sujetándolo por la muñeca.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó con aire triste en su voz.

—Esa cosa—dijo Sasuke señalando a Sakura, quien yacía en el suelo con la mirada vacía—, esa cosa me pertenece.

—Ella no es una cosa—dijo el rubio más molesto que nunca—. ¡Ella es mi prometida!

— ¡Ja! —se rio Sasuke—. No me hagas reír, Naruto. Sasuke lo soltó y se dirigió tranquila y sosegadamente hacia Sakura, la cargó y se desvaneció poco a poco. Al ver que Sakura y Sasuke se desvanecían, corrió hacia ellos, y al creer que había logrado llegar, notó que se había abalanzado contra el vacío.

* * *

 ** _En algún lugar del País del Agua…_**

* * *

Recuperó la consciencia. Con la vista aún algo borrosa miró a su alrededor. Una pequeña habitación ligeramente oscura, con una cama, un armario y un librero. Ella estaba atada a una silla con hilos de chakra.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Sasuke—. Bienvenida a mi rincón secreto. Aquí vengo cuando tengo ganas de liberarme un poco de Karín, Suigetsu y Jûgo. Es la primera vez que alguien más que yo entra. ¿Qué te parece?

Mientras decía esto, el Uchiha caminaba de un lado a otro con ambas manos en la espalda. Sakura lo miró con furia.

—Eres un miserable, Sasuke.

Él echó una risa descarada, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó.

—Cuéntame, Sakura—dijo sin mirarla—, ¿cómo es que te hiciste novia del tonto de Naruto? —Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba muy hondo y pesado—. Estás molesta—afirmó.

— ¿¡Acaso tendría que estar feliz!? —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke sacó una botella de champaña de la puerta de un buró. Sirvió una copa y la puso sobre el buró. Se acercó a Sakura y sirvió la otra. La espuma se salió de la copa y cayó en las piernas a Sakura, que aún miraba con furia a Sasuke.

—Qué desastre—se quejó sacudiéndose la mano. Puso la copa en el suelo y limpió el dorso y la palma con sus ropas—. Me parece que no te sientes muy cómoda atada a esos hilos de chakra. Voy a confesarte algo—se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella—. Esta pequeña habitación está ubicada debajo de la tierra. La única forma de salir es con esto—apareció el Magekyou Sharingan en sus ojos—, así que pensé en algo…—tocó la mejilla de Sakura con suavidad—, voy a desatarte, pero te advierto que no hay manera de salir de aquí.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke la liberó. Al momento, ella le propinó una reverenda bofetada que lo hizo caerse y sangrarle el labio inferior. Medio recostado en el suelo y apoyado en él con el antebrazo, con la mano que tenía libre se limpió el hilo de sangre que pendía hasta su barbilla. Se levantó, sonrió con cinismo y le devolvió la bofetada a Sakura, que cayó en la cama. Sasuke la colocó boca arriba y se montó sobre ella, inmovilizándole ambos brazos. Luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Nunca abofetees a un Uchiha despechado, cerecita. Las consecuencias podrían ser letales—luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me das asco—dijo Sakura con repudio hacia Sasuke.

—Qué raro. Solías jurarme amor eterno.

—"Solía". Tú lo has dicho.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia la copa que había dejado en el suelo, la levantó, se acercó a Sakura, quien se había incorporado y se hallaba sentada en la cama, y se la dio. Luego tomó la que estaba en el buró y dijo:

—Brindemos.

— ¿Brindar? —dijo Sakura aturdida.

—Sí—dijo Sasuke y alzó la copa frente a Sakura—. Brindemos.

—No.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Qué celebramos?

—El final de las cosas—respondió Sasuke. Sakura no entendía nada—. Si el sabor es feo o raro—dijo él refiriéndose a la champaña—. Es porque fue la botella más barata que encontré.

Sakura dejó la copa en el buró y se puso de pie. Caminó desesperada por toda la habitación. Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla con el tobillo encima de la rodilla de la pierna contraria, y con una mano tomaba la copa y la dirigía a su boca, bebiendo de ella.

—No entiendo qué ganas con tenerme aquí, de todas formas, yo amo a Naruto—dijo Sakura parándose frente a Sasuke, que bebía tranquilamente. Puso la copa vacía en el suelo y se puso de pie. Tomó delicadamente a Sakura por los hombros y la miró con sosiego. Recorrió poco a poco las manos hacia su cuello, lo tomó firmemente con ambas manos y comenzó a estrangularla. Ella manoteaba, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, intentando zafarse pero Sasuke era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. El Uchiha pensó que era suficiente y la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tocándose la parte afectada. Los dedos del Uchiha dejaron moratones en el cuello de Sakura.

—Más vale que no vuelvas a mencionar al tonto ese si no quieres que adelante las cosas—dijo él, acomodando su atuendo. Volteó a ver a Sakura y notó que ésta aún llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Se acercó a ella y se lo quitó.

— ¿Qué dem…?

—Vamos a deshacernos de esto—interrumpió él. Se dirigió al armario y sacó una botella negra con una etiqueta roja con letras negras que decían "Querosén", luego sacó otra botella con una serpiente blanca en la etiqueta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura. Sasuke puso el anillo en el suelo y se acuclilló frente a él. Lo empapó con el querosén y luego con el líquido de la otra botella. La sortija se rodeó de humo y se escuchaba cómo crujía, achicharrándose—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? —gritó acercándose a Sasuke.

—Quién diría que el querosén y el veneno de serpiente blanca hicieran una reacción química tan fuerte…—dijo él sin prestar atención a Sakura—. ¿Ahora sí vas a brindar conmigo? —preguntó y se sirvió un poco más de champaña—. Te advierto que no te dejaré en paz hasta que no brindemos.

Sakura, con cierta molestia, tomó la copa y dijo:

—Haz el brindis.

—Brindemos por este día maravilloso en que celebraremos…—Sasuke chocó su copa contra la de Sakura—… celebraremos nuestra muerte.

Justo al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura dejó caer su copa, atónita.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu muerte—dijo Sasuke luego de beber de su copa—, y la mía. Bien, ¿cómo quieres que sea? Con un kunai, con mi katana, con un shuriken…

—Mátame como te plazca—dijo ella fríamente—. Moriré amando a Naruto, _Sasuke-kun_ —dijo el nombre con suavidad, con un tono casi burlón.

—Decidido, con mi katana será.

Sasuke desenvainó su katana y pidió a Sakura se pusiera de espaldas a él, y ella así lo hizo.

—Eres tan cobarde que no puedes matarme sin mirarme a los ojos.

Después de pronunciar este enunciado, sólo pudo sentir cómo Sasuke la tomaba del brazo y la estrujaba, para luego hacer chocar su pecho contra el de ella, tomándola por la cintura después. Encajó la katana firmemente atravesando el corazón de Sakura, la punta del arma salió por delante del cuerpo de la chica, rozando el costado de Sasuke. Él la miró a los ojos, todo el tiempo. Sonrió siniestramente; giró la katana, los tejidos desgarrados de la pelirosa crujieron con el movimiento, y de su boca brotó sangre. Sasuke sacó la katana, que hizo un sonido metálico al salir, y la arrojó al suelo.

Dejó caer a Sakura en sus brazos, empapando sus ropas con la sangre fresca que brotaba de su espalda, y de su pecho. Se acercó a ella al notar que ésta diría sus últimas palabras:

—No sé qué ganas con esto, pero si te alegra, está bien—Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió—; no, déjame terminar—tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir—. Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo. Me iba a casar con él, claro, pero era una misión que nos encomendaron los altos mandos. Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, y yo de ti, y eso no cambió. Aún te amo, aunque me hayas hecho esto yo…—escupió un último brote de sangre—…yo te…

— ¡SAKURA! —gritó Sasuke al ver que Sakura entrecerraba los ojos.

—Yo te amo—dijo con la mirada casi perdida—. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

—Lo siento—sollozó Sasuke.

—No—susurró Sakura con los ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa—. La culpable soy yo.

— ¿Sakura? ¡SAKURA!

Pero ella ya había muerto, y no lo escucharía. Se acercó a besar sus labios, aún cálidos, y se abrazó a ella, separándose tan sólo para beber de la botella. Cuando ésta se terminó, se dispuso a beber más, quería calmar esa sed, ese dolor que le quemaba la garganta.

Tomó la botella de querosén y la de veneno, sirvió la mitad de cada líquido y lo bebió al instante, antes de que el cristal se consumiera.

Bebió de un trago la mortal combinación, y al instante comenzó a retorcerse, sin soltar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada. Murió luego de unos instantes.

Los atuendos de ambos estaban manchados de sangre, y su existencia se vio terminada por un error tan simple de rango S.

El país del fuego estaba casi de cabeza buscando a Sakura. Jônnins, ANBUS, la misma Hokage movía cielo, mar y tierra sin resultados. El más afectado fue Naruto. Estuvo de misión en misión los cuatro años siguientes, sin parar, sin hablar con nadie más que con Tsunade.

—Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas—se dijo mientras iba de misión por el País del Agua—. Pero ni siquiera con el paso de un milenio, mi herida lograría cicatrizar. Sé que lo que debería de hacer hoy es levantarme y seguir, pero no es fácil. Nadie puede entender mi dolor. No tengo una familia, y creí que por fin tendría una, aunque fuese ficción. El destino se encargó de arrebatarme esa hipótesis. Tal vez no fui hecho para recibir afecto, Kurama me hace compañía y yo a él, no necesito más. Aunque espero que algún día mi razón pueda comprender y aceptar esto, y comenzar de nuevo. Al menos eso quiero creer…

Justo debajo del árbol en el que Naruto descansaba, los cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke, ya consumidos y convertidos en un par de esqueletos, yacían ahí, en la guarida de Sasuke. El equipo Taka se cansó de esperar a Sasuke y cada uno de los integrantes hizo lo que pudo de su vida.

Por su parte, dos años más tarde de aquella misión en el País del Agua, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage. Se casó con Hinata y tuvo tres hijos con ella, pero jamás se resignó. Siguió enviando escuadrones de búsqueda que siempre volvían sin resultados. Pero nunca se le ocurrió buscar debajo de la tierra en el País del Agua, donde alguna vez fue a llorar su desgracia en la sombra de un viejo roble, donde justo abajo estaba el esqueleto de su _prometida_ al lado del de Sasuke Uchiha, donde aún se respiraba el aroma de un error.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por leer hasta acá. Tuve unos problemas al subir la historia la primera vez, lamento si fue molesto, pero no sé qué sucedió. Aquí está todo corregido, y les agradezco nuevamente que leyeran esto. Espero sus reviews, soy relativamente nueva en esta página. Besos. :)**


End file.
